Kotaro: Una mini aventura
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Sin Mimiko, Sin su hermano Jirou, Kotaro tendra una pequeña aventura.


Kotaro: Una mini aventura

_**Kotaro: Una mini aventura**_

_**Resumen: **__Es un lindo día nublando, Jirou sale para hacer vigilancia, Mimiko esta de viajes de negocio… ¿Qué será lo primero que hará el pequeño Kotaro?_

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades._

_**Genero: **__…_

_**Personajes principales: **__Kotaro._

_**Personajes Secundarios: **__Jirou._

_**Pareja: **__No hay._

_**Advertencia: **__Los personajes de Black Blood Brothers, no me perteneces, son propiedad de __**Kohei Azano**__ y de __**Yuuya Kusaka**__…Todos esos personajes le perteneces (Aunque no me molestaría si me dieran Jirou, jejejejeje)_

Un hermoso día, nublando, no salía el sol ya que acaba de llover, ese día seria triste, según Mimiko, pero para el old blood, es un hermoso día, ya que podría estar tranquilo por todo el lugar si preocuparse por los rayos solares. Por lo que decidió ir por la zona especial a ver que todo este tranquilo pero antes de salir va a donde se encontraba su pequeño hermano…

En la sala jugando videojuegos se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio, de ojos azules, estaba muy entretenido con el juego que con tanto trabajo logro sacarle a su hermano mayor. El moreno mira a su pequeño hermano, se acerca lentamente a él y se agacha.

-Kotaro-. Le llama suavemente.

-¿Si, Onichan?-. El pequeño voltea a ver a su hermano.

El joven conserva la mirada fija en su hermano.-Mira, Kotaro, estaré fuera por un rato, así que espero que no te metas en líos ¿Entendido?-. Serio.

-Hai-. Responde el pequeño con una leve sonrisa.

No muy convencido de la respuesta de su hermano, Jirou sale de la casa para así motar vigilancia, aprovechando que era un día nublando y fresco. Una vez que se fue, el pequeño Kotaro, apaga la consola y se va a la cocina a buscar algo dulce que pueda comer. No había nadie en casa. Así que la tendría todo el día para él solo, se sentía ya grande de quedarse solo en ese momento. Una vez que llega a la cocina, abre el refrigerador para buscar un postre pero para su mala suerte no encuentra nada.

-Ahhh-. Se queja.-Creo que mi hermano, se deshizo de todos-. Cara triste.-Veré si al menos hay galletas-. Va al galletero a revisar si aun quedaba aunque sea una galleta pero por desgracia tan poco había.-Que mala suerte-. Suspira.-Mejor iré a la tienda a comprarme dulces-. Toma sus googles y se los pone en el cuello, se prepara para salir cuando recuerda algo que le había dicho su hermano.

"_Mira Kotaro, estaré fuera por un rato, así que espero que no te mestas en líos"_

El pequeño a recordar eso suspira un poco pero aun así sus ganas de dulces eran tan grandes que lo llevo a romper nuevamente lo que le había prometido a su hermano. Por lo cual sale de la casa y con determinación va directo a la tienda cercana, la cual por mala suerte estaba un poco lejos del depatarmento en donde ellos viven. Aun así eso no fue impedimento para conseguir su meta…El joven vampiro, cruza las calles con mucho cuidando. Tratando de ignorar todo lo que lo rodeaba, ya que lo principal es regresar a casa con dulces, antes de que su hermano, Jirou, regresara.

Pasa cerca de una tienda de mascotas, vio algo que le llamo la atención así que decide quedarse para ver los animalitos.

-Wooow-. Exclama sorprendido.-Que lindos-. Kotaro toma un pequeño perrito.-Disculpe-. Se acerca a quien los vende.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?-. Pregunta mostrando al animalito.

El vendedor ve al perrito.-Vale, 200 peses-. Responde.

Kotaro se queda en shock, si compraba al perrito no tendría sus dulces pero sentía que debía comprarlo, lo que le lleva hacer algo que posiblemente moleste a su hermano, aunque, siempre lo molestaba así que esta vez no seria la primera ni la ultima vez.-Cargue el precio a la cuenta de mi hermano, Jirou-. Sonríe.

-Ohh, eres hermano de espada de plata-. El vendedor ve al pequeño.-OK lo cargare-. Sonrisa maliciosa.

-Gracias-. Kotaro sale de la tienda junto con el perrito, mientras el vendedor cargaba el precio a la cuenta de espada de plata.

Kotaro, sigue su camino a la dulcesira, ahora su con nueva mascota, mientras caminaba pensaba en que nombre le podría poner. Pero mientras caminaba por la tienda, se encuentra un hermoso juguete en un aparador. Por lo cual decide comprarlo, nuevamente cargándolo a la cuenta de su hermano.

Mientras seguía con su camino, pasa un carro y asusta al perrito, este salta de los brazos de Kotaro, se aleja corriendo, el pequeño vampiro rubio, no tiene otra opción que seguir su mascota. Mientras lo seguía se topa que se había perdido, pero eso no lo detiene hasta que lo encuentra.

-Te encontré-. Carga al perrito.-Mi hermano se va enojar conmigo-. Nota que ya no encontraba la forma de regresar a casa.-Ahhh, me va a castigar-. Apunto de llorar.

El perrito nota la angustia de Kotaro, por lo cual salta de los brazos del pequeño y se pone a buscar el camino de regreso, o al menos ubicar en donde se encontraban. Pero por desgracia en el camino a Kotaro de da hambre.

-Tengo hambre-. Ve un restaurante.-Súper-. Va a él junto a su mascota, esta vez podría pasar con el perrito ya que ahí aceptaba solo a esa clase de animales.

Pero ahora comenzaba a entender el por que, ese restaurante era demasiado caro. Pero el hambre que tenía era tan grande que pidió el platillo más rico y con el postre más caro del lugar. Cuando por fin termina de comer, le llevan la cuenta.

-Veamos cuanto es-. La revisa.-….-. Cara llorosa.-Mi hermano sin duda me castigara-. Suspira, mientras el mesero esperaba a su lado.

-¿Va a pagar?-. Pregunta mirando al pequeño.

-Si-. Responde con una sonrisa.-Cargue los 1, 000, 000 pesos a la cuenta de mi hermano, Jirou-. Finaliza.

-OK, todo se cargara a la cuenta de espada de plata-. El mesero recoge todo y después carga los gastos a la cuenta de Jirou.

Deja el lugar y toma rumbo otra vez a casa.

Después de un rato y de estar perdidos, Kotaro regresa al departamento, donde su hermano ya lo esperaba.

-¡KOTARO!-. Le grita y se acerca a él.- ¿¡Donde te habías metido!?-. Mirada fija.

-¿Eh?-. Kotaro mira a su hermano molesto.-Veras yo-. No sabia que decir cuando en eso tocan la puerta.-yo…-. Antes de poder terminar. Jirou abre la puerta.

Un montón de personas estaba en la cuenta, en las manos llevaban cuentas de gastos, Kotaro a ver eso planeo rápidamente un rápido escape para así no recibir la ira de su hermano.

-¿Usted es Jirou?-. Todas las personas ven a moreno fijamente.

-Si, yo soy-. Responde.- ¿Para que quieren saber?-.

-Debe pagar la cuenta de su hermano-. Le dan los papeles.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cuentas?-. Revisa los papeles, todos los gastos sumaban mas de 30, 000, 000 pesos, al ver eso al Jirou por poco y le da un ataque, pero se controla, rojo de ira concentra aire a sus pulmones para pronunciar una sola palabra.-¡¡KOTARO!!-. El grito se escucho por todo el lugar, incluso por el pronunciado.

-O…NO...-. Una gota de sudor caer por la frente del pequeño rubio.

**Fin**

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

Un joven de pelo negro miraba fijamente y molesto a la joven autora.-Me vas a dejar en la ruina-. Mira a la chica molesto.

No le hace caso.-Hay no te enojes, no hace daño que sufras un poquito jeje-. Ríe un poco.

-De sufrir ya tengo mucho, yo perdí a mi amada Alice-. Se acerca a la escritora.-Eres mala Aislim-.

-Si verdad-. Mirada malvada.-JOJOJOJO, esta vez no puedes hacerme nada por que YO…TENGO EL PODER-. Ríe malvada.

Jirou suspira.-Creo que llamare al manicomio-. Gota.

-Chistoso-. La autora, Aislim, lo mira seria.-En fin gracias a todos por leer el fic, espero que sea de su agrado, si no pues lo siento pero no había podido dormir bien, nos vemos para la otra, se cuida mucho…Adiós.-.


End file.
